To Die For (The Puppy King)
This is the part where Chase (Mufasa) dies trying to save Marshall (Simba). Yes, you might cry. This scene makes almost cry. Max and Sugarbear (stomach growls) Chloe: Shut up. Max: I can't help it. I'm so hungry, I gotta have a one. Chloe: Stay Put. Sugarbear: Well, can I get that chicken that's standing on the horse? Chloe: No! We wait for Blizzard's signal. And that chickens not part of the plan! They look up to see Blizzard who gives them the signal. At the gorge, Marshall: Puny bark, puh! A bug walks past Marshall. Marshall: Arf! The bug still doesn't move. Marshall: Arf!!! The horses come down, and Marshall has a terrified face. At the Lookout... Rubble: Look sire, the heard is on the move. Chase: Odd. Blizzard (runs up): Chase...Quick...Stampede...in the gorge...Marshall's down there! Chase: Marshall? Back at the gorge... Marshall is clinging on to a tree. Rubble uses his glasses and finds Marshall. Marshall: Rubble, help me! Rubble: Chase is the case, Marshall! Hold on! Marshall: Hurry! Rubble: Chase, he's there, on that tree! Chase: Hold on, Marshall! A horse crashes into the tree. Marshall: Ahhhh! Chase runs out to get Marshall. Rubble: Blizzard, this is awful, what are going to do? I know, I'll get help! Blizzard Knocks out Rubble. A Horse runs into Chase. Chase gets back up and sees a horse Crash into the tree that Marshall is holding on to. Marshall: AHHHHHH!!!! Chase catches Marshall, but drops him after getting rammed into by a horse. Marshall dodges the horses and Chase picks up Marshall, and puts him on a rock. The horses carry away Chase, sending him on the ground. Marshall: Dad!! Marshall watches in horror as He can't find Chase. Chase rises from the stampede and climbs rocks. Marshall runs up to greet Chase. At a ledge Blizzard is standing Chase: Blizzard! Broth-(slips) Brother! Help Me! Blizzard looks down at Chase, with a evil smile. He digs his claws in to Chases paw. Chase howls in pain. Blizzard (slowly): Long live the King. Chase eyes go big as Blizzard throws him off the cliff. Chase: Ahhhh!!!! Marshall looks down. Marshall: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Marshall: Dad? Dad! A shadowy figure comes, except it a horse. Marshall sees Chase. Marshall: Dad? C'mon get up. You gotta. Dad, we have to go home. ( He tugs at Chase) HHHEEELLLPPPP! Somebody! anybody...help. Blizzard: What have you done? Marshall (crying): it was an accident, I...I didn't mean for it to happen. Blizzard: If it weren't for you, Chase would be alive still. And what would your mother think? Marshall: What am I going to do? Blizzard: Run away, run away Marshall and never return. Marshall runs away. Blizzard: Kill him. The dogs Chase him all the way to a dry desert jungle. Sugarbear and Chloe pushes Max into a bush, but he becomes stuck in some thorns. Chloe: There he goes! Max: So go get 'im. Chloe: Ain't no I'm boning in there! What, you want me to come out like that? Cactus Butt? Max: We outta finish to job. Sugarbear: Well he's good as dead out there anyways. And if he comes back, we'll kill him. Max: Did you here that! If you ever come back, WE'LL KILL YOU!!!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossovers